The Two Dogs
by soulripper13
Summary: this story is set in the Scooby doo Ghoul school universe as a love story between Scrappy doo and Winnie werewolf they have known eachother for while and they think about taking their friendship one step to the next level
1. Shooting Star

It was midnight as Grimwood's as Winnie was lying on the roof looking up at the moon as she was thinking about the day she had as a shooting star passed by she noticed it as she made a wish as she looked down

"Who am I kidding, that wish would never come true"

She said tugging on her torn up dress as Scrappy Doo opened the window seeing Winnie

"What are you up here so late?"

Scrappy asked as Winnie turned to him

"I was just looking up at the sky"

Winnie said tightening her bowtie

"Mind if I join you"

Scrappy said

"Sure, why not"

Winnie said as Scrappy laid down on the roof next to her looking up at the sky

"You know what that constellation is?"

Scrappy said pointing to some stars

"No, what is it?"

Winnie asked

"I don't know I was asking you"

Scrappy said as Winnie told him about the shooting star

"What did you wish for?"

Scrappy asked

If I tell it won't but it doesn't matter, I wished that I would have someone who cared about me"

Winnie said looking down

"A lot of people care about you I mean you have 4 friends at school right now"

Scrappy said

"The only people I have are them and my parents most other people want to stay away from because I'm a werewolf they just look at me and run away, they judge me before they even get to know me"

Winnie said

"That doesn't matter take me for example usually I'm the one wanting to give a monster a good Splat but honestly you're OK in my book"

Scrappy said as Winnie went back inside

"Goodnight Scrappy"

She said closing her window


	2. Sleepover

"Oh and Winnie I care about you"

Scrappy said

"You're just saying that to make me feel better"

She said leaning over the window and Scrappy was standing on the roof on the other side in front of her as she was listening to him

"No I'm not you're really nice and sweet and cute, for a werewolf"

Scrappy said as Winnie leaned into him

"You really mean that?"

Winnie said rubbing her claw gently on the wooden panel

"Yes I do"

He said as they stood there for a minute looking at each other until they were pressing their noses together as they pressed their lips together forming a kiss as she they inserted their tongues in each other's mouth at the same time shocked but enjoying it as Scrappy rubbed his hand up her back as the kiss ended

"Wow Winnie for a bitch (as a female dog, not insulting her) you are a good kisser"

Scrappy said

"Same for you"

She said looking at him

"If you want you can spend the night with me"

Winnie said as Scrappy entered the window seeing Winnie's room there was a medium sized bed (with a few claw marks in it) a doggie bed with a chewed up bone in it a mirror a drawer a few band posters such as Ozzy's Bark at the moon album, Guns N' Roses Appetite for destruction and Alice cooper as Scrappy walked towards the bed seeing a photo of Winnie and her friend and another photo of her with her parents on the nightstand as Scrappy walked towards the doggie bed

"Scrappy you're my guest you can sleep in my bed"

Winnie said as she walked towards the doggie bed curling up in it

"I didn't know you liked Heavy metal"

Scrappy said

"Well I'm a monster I'm not like most girls who like that computer generated crap they call music"

Winnie said as the two of the fell asllep


	3. Little Secret

As Scrappy woke up later that night he saw Winnie was still asleep cuddling up to him as he slowly moved her not wanting to wake her up as he got up and headed to the window looked the dusk sky knowing monsters slept in he would have more than enough time to head back to his room as he turned around seeing Winnie sleeping in a blue nightgown slightly shorter then her day dress considering it ended at her hips because it really was a large t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off as he admired her furry body as she woke up yawning

"Morning Scrappy"

Winnie said getting out of the bed taking off the nightgown putting her dress on as Scrappy couldn't help but look at her he hoped she didn't notice or if she did that she didn't care or mind

"Morning Winnie"

Scrappy said as he opened the window climbing out

"Hey, Scrappy?"

Winnie asked as he turned

"Yes, what"?

He responded

"I was thinking, will you please be my boyfriend"

Winnie strutted out nervously as Scrappy turned to her

"Yeah, but only if you're gonna be my girlfriend"

Scrappy replied as she smiled

"Yes, I will"

She said as they kissed again as Scrappy broke away

"What will the others think?"

Scrappy asked

"No one said we have to them, it can be our little secret"

Winnie said rubbing her finger on the nightstand in a circular motion

"OK, thanks I would like it to be secret"

Scrappy said leaving

"I'll see you at breakfast"

He responded climbing back into his room climbing in the dresser which he used as a bed laying down as Shaggy entered the room

"Like Scrappy glad you're up, you mind going to the store to some groceries for breakfast"

Shaggy said handing him a list and some money

"No problem Shag"

Scrappy said taking the money and list

"Duh… duh …duh… duh …duh… duh …Puppy power"

He said softly going downstairs as Miss Grimwood, Sibella, Winnie and Elsa were downstairs in the kitchen

"Morning Scrappy"

Miss Grimwood said as he waved to them

"I'm goon go out to get some groceries I'll be right back"

He said as Winnie finished her plate of breakfast

"Hey Miss Grimwood, can I please go with him?"

Winnie asked "Well if it Ok with Scrappy I see no trouble"

Miss Grimwood said as Scrappy replied

"Sure I don't mind, in fact I could use help carrying the bags"

Scrappy said knowing how many things Shaggy and Scooby wrote on the list


	4. Getting Groceries

As Scrappy said that Winnie went up to her room to get her "purse" which was really an old piece of burlap sewn up as she left with him as they walked down the school exit

"Thanks for coming with me"

Scrappy said as he looked at the large list

"Anytime"

She said as they kept the conversation going as they stopped at a small general store in town as Scrappy ripped the list in half giving a half to Winnie as they split up getting the ingredients people weren't overreacting that a werewolf was in the store probably because there only about 3 people not including them and there was a monster school up the hill but they tried to keep a safe distance as Scrappy looked around he saw something that caught his eye. It was a poster for an Alice Cooper concert as he read it

"_Alice Cooper, the Nightmare returns tour, One night only 5:00-8:00 pm admission $20.00_"

The poster read as he showed it to Winnie as she almost jumped

"And it's only a few days away; I have to go I've never been to a concert"

Winnie said

"Well I'll try to get Miss G to allow a field trip"

Scrappy said as Winnie put the poster in her pocket as they went back to the school carrying the groceries as they put them on the table Miss G was still cleaning the dishes they were only gone 30 minutes

"Hey Miss Grimwood we found this in town do you think we could go"

Scrappy said giving her the poster as she read it

"Well I'll do some research on the Cooper guy make plans I would have to send letters to parents but most likely"

Miss G said as Scrappy gave her the poster


	5. The Wound

After breakfast the girls went to gym class meeting at the school gate for a jog around the school

"Ok like let's start but jog around the school because that's like the less scary part"

Shaggy said as the girls started as Winnie took the fead fallowed by Sibella then Phanty the Tanis then Elsa as they continued running Winnie tripped over a tree branch scratching her leg on a rock as Shaggy Scooby and Scrappy walked up to her with the rest of the girls

"Owwww…My leg"

Winnie cried in pain as Scrappy picked her up (considering he was strong for his size as seen in the original cartons he could carry Scooby and Shaggy at the same time)

"I'll take her inside"

Scrappy said carrying her as the rest of girls continued in the School Miss Grimwood was looking at the wound on Winnie's leg

"That's one nasty cut"

Miss G said pouring some medicine on it wrapping some bandage around it

"That should do it don't remove the bandage and don't chew on it like last time"

Miss Grimwood said as Winnie got up

"Thanks miss Grimwood"

She said walking out with Scrappy

"You should be OK"

Scrappy said

"I'm a werewolf I can handle a little scratch"

Winnie claimed

"Well be careful, Miss G told me she would allow the trip but the parents have to sign a form and send $20"

Scrappy said saw Winnie almost forgot about the wound

"After classes would you like to listen to some CDs with me?"

Winnie asked

"Sure thing"

Scrappy replied


	6. You Could be Mine

After Gym class the two of them went up to Winnie's room as pulled a box out from under her bed showing Scrappy the CD collection she had of various types (about 35 CDs) as she pulled one out with a grayish background with thorny vines tangling two revolvers as the title read "_Guns N' Roses Greatest Hits_" as she opened the case pulling out the CD which was designed to look all scratched up on the face side as she put it in her little stereo pushing the shuffle button as the stereo randomly selected track 7 "_You Could Be Mine_" as Winnie turned the volume knob up a notch as the song started playing with a guitar riff as the vocals started the first verse

"_I'm a cold heart breaker fit to burn  
>And I'll rip your heart in two<br>Then I'll leave you lyin' on the bed  
>I'll be out the door before you wake<br>It's nothin' new to you  
>'Cause I think we've seen that movie too<em>"

They radio played as Winnie and Scrappy laid down on the bed listening to the chorus

"_Cause you could be mine  
>But you're way out of line<br>With your bitch slap rappin'  
>And your cocaine tongue<br>You get nothin' done  
>I bet you could be mine<em>"

The song continued in the background

"Hey Scrappy thanks for being my boyfriend"

Winnie said turning to him as he smiled

"Thanks for asking me"

He replied cuddled up to him as he gave her a hug forming into a kiss as she rolled over on top of him tickling his stomach with the tips of her fingers being careful not to extract her claws

"Hey…Winnie….stop that…please"

He said as she continued he started tickling her legs (the closet part of her body he could reach) as she started giggling as they continued tickling each other as Winnie let out a long soft howl as Scrappy felt her leg where he was licking her as noticed it started getting sticky as she rolled off him sitting on side of the bed as the song finished in the background

"_You could be mine  
>You could be mine<br>You could be mine_

_Yeah_"

As the stereo started playing another song


	7. Don't Cry

Shuffling to "Don't Cry" as the sounds of wind and an acoustic guitar were playing as the vocals started

"_Talk to me softly  
>There is something in your eyes<br>Don't hang your head in sorrow  
>And please don't cry<br>I know how you feel inside I've  
>I've been there before<br>Somethin is changin' inside you  
>And don't you know<em>"

The stereo said as Winnie reached to her nightstand and turned it off turned it off as it spit the CD out as she put it back in the case and in the box looking down at the floor rubbing the wet fur on her leg

Winnie is something the matter"

Scrappy asked as she turned to him

"No, everything's fine I'm gonna take a shower"

She said lying in a hurt tone

"Winnie what's the matter?"

Scrappy asked

As she turned back

"What's the matter feel my leg"

She said as Scrappy rubbed his hand over the patch of sticky fur

"What's the big deal?"

He asked curiously

"Werewolves can't have sex until they're married"

Winnie softly spit out crying

"Well technically we didn't have sex, we just tickled each other"

Scrappy said

"If my dad finds out he'll think we did and he would force me to kill you"

Winnie said crying

"Well no one has to know plus you're still a virgin your insides are still untouched"

He said as she turned

"Yeah, I guess you're right but I'm still taking a shower"

Winnie said cheering up

"And plus if that was the case I would marry you, you're beautiful"

Scrappy said as she blushed at his complement as she sat down to him stroking her red curly hair

"You would really do something like that for me?"

She asked

"Of course I would"

Scrappy said as Winnie started crying again but these were tears of joy

"Scrappy you don't know how much that means to me"

She said softly

"Please Winnie, Don't Cry"

Scrappy said

"Scrappy, I'm not sad these are tears of joy"

Winnie replied wiping off the tears getting a new set of clothes heading for the shower


	8. Tickets to Alice Cooper

**The Night of the concert**: Winnie was putting a coat on raising the hood over head trying to hide the fact she was a werewolf as she met up with the rest of the girls who were using magic to human as Miss Grimwod handed a cup to Winnie as she dank it as her Fur grew into her body as her ears shrunk and she looked human as they got in Shaggy's red van

**At the Concert**: the group was getting their tickets as they went up a couple rows which felt like a hundred as they sat down as all the lights dimmed down as a scene from "_Wayne's World_" started playing on a screen of Wayne and Garth in a brewery bottling beers

_Garth- Hey, wait a minute what are we doing here?_

_Wayne-Yeah we got backstage passes for Alice cooper_

The clip said turning off as the stage started filling with fog and laser lights as The band was seen on the stage surrounded by cloaked men wearing masks as the crowd went wild chanting as the first guitar riff played the audience was silent as Alice started singing

"_Your cruel device_

_Your blood like ice_

_One look could kill_

_My pain your thrill_"

Alice sung continuing to sing _Poison _as they went through that House of Fire, Bed of Nails School's out as they finished School's out a strobe light turned shinning one of the cloaked men wearing a top hat as he took off the cloak picking up a Les Paul

"Oh My God it's Slash"

A voice said as the crowd chanted for him as started playing a guitar riff as Alice started signing "Vengeance is mine"

"_They hated every part of me_

_Expect me to forget it_

_They tried so hard to bury me_

_But I survive it through time_

_Punish me every day but I'll never break_

_Hold on to all you fear cause when I get outta here_

_VENGEANCE IS MINE! "_

Alice continued singed as Slash continued playing the riffs


	9. Conversation

As Alice was finishing the song Slash went into a final solo as Alice grabbed a piece up barb-wire strangling Slash as his neck started bleeding as Slash fell over (performance) as the song ended two cloaked figures dragged Alice to a guillotine hooking him up as the crowd gasped

"Are they gonna kill him?"

Tanis whispered to Shaggy

"No, it's performance and all fake"

Shaggy said as on stage a big fat guy wearing an executioner's hood cut the rope holding the blade chopping off Alice's head falling into a basket picking up the prosthetic head dripping stage blood as Alice snuck from behind the guillotine jamming a spear through the executioner's chest as the crown cheered as all the lights went out as the audience left the girls were getting back into the van as Shaggy started driving back to the school as Shaggy saw a black limo at the concert

"Like is that Alice Cooper's limo?"

Shaggy asked

"No it belongs to Damien Blade head of Blacklight productions a good friend of Alice's

A guard said

"That is one big car"

Phanty said

"Has to be, he rides everywhere and hates to fly he's looking for new garage bands to sign up"

The guard said they walked away as Shaggy drove off as they got back to the school they went inside and went their separate ways as the girls went into the showering room getting undressed

"Hey Winnie, what went on with you and scrappy today before we left I heard you sobbing"

Sibella said rubbing a bar of soap on herself as Winnie rubbed some shampoo turning to her

He was just comforting me about a personal problem, you're so nosey"

Winnie said putting her head under the shower-head as it rinsed out the suds

"Yeah, that's Winnie's personal thoughts"

Tanis said sticking a toothbrush in her mouth brushing her teeth

"OK fine, I'm sorry "

Sibella said apologizing rinsing off wrapping a towel around herself as Winnie slipped on her nightgown

"You two have been acting slightly different"

Tanis said after rinsing out her mouth


	10. Fishing for Food

After Tanis left Winnie had finished rinsing off changing into her sleepwear as she went back to her room hanging up her dress for the next day (considering she wears the same thing every day) as she crawled in her bed getting under the warm (mildly) ripped up sheets as she turned over she grabbed her tail gently pulling it around her leg stroking through it with an old comb as she finished she laid down on the bed considering it was 4:00 in the morning she wanted to get to sleep before the sun came up as she pulled the sheets over her furry body drifting into sleep

**In Scrappy's room**

He was crawling into the dresser drawer pulling an old sheet over him as Shaggy entered

"Hey Scrappy, you wanna play a round of fish?"

Shaggy asked as he and Scooby were holding a deck of cards as he got out

"Sure thing Shaggy"

Scrappy said as the three of the sat down at a table handing out the cards as the game went off easy

"Scoob, I see your sandwich and I'll raise you slice of pizza"

Shaggy said

"Roah ke (OK)"

Scooby responded

"Got and 5s?"

Shaggy asked

"Roah rish (go fish)"

Scooby said grabbing the slice shoving it in his mouth

"Uncle Scooby, you got any 2s?"

Scrappy asked as Scooby saw a 2 handing it to Scrappy with some Oreos as they heard a knock on the door

"I wonder who that is."

Shaggy said walking to the door while Scooby and Scrappy continued playing and sneaking his food.


End file.
